familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Fleming
"William Fleming" may refer to: Search using Semantic MediaWiki (Results may include any of the above.) Category:Fleming (surname) Search text of Familypedia (There may be people listed in text or as parents, spouses or children.) Use "Search Familypedia..." at the top of the page but add a comma at the end of the name so that you do not just get back to this page. Wikia search is unreliable but should be tried as a last resort. More detail of some (Details from census and other records can help distinguish.) Born in or near Glasgow, 1724-1744 72 hits for "Scotland" on Ancestry.co.uk in Feb 2017, allowing similar names. Selecting only those in Lanarkshire or nearby: Birth Date: 15 Mar 1727 Baptism Date: 21 May 1727 Baptism Place: Reformed Presbyterian, Crawfordjohn, Lanark, Scotland Father: James Fleming FHL Film Number: 1068235 Reference ID: 2:1692PWT Birth Date: 13 Nov 1732 Baptism Date: 3 Dec 1732 Baptism Place: , Glassford, Lanark, Scotland Father: John Fleming FHL Film Number: 1066591 Reference ID: 2:15L1CS7 Birth Date: 26 Jan 1743 Baptism Date: 31 Jan 1743 Baptism Place: , Abbey (Paisley), Renfrew, Scotland Father: William Fleming Mother: Elizabeth Langmure FHL Film Number: 1041088 Reference ID: - 2:17DG1RL (later in the list, this repeats without birth date or Ref) Baptism Date: 31 Mar 1728 Baptism Place: Cumbernauld,Dunbarton,Scotland Father: William Fleming FHL Film Number: 1041984 Baptism Date: 12 Mar 1737 Baptism Place: Cumbernauld,Dunbarton,Scotland Father: John Fleming Mother: Helen Shaw FHL Film Number: 1041984 Baptism Date: Jul 1742 Baptism Place: Inverkip,Renfrew,Scotland Father: John Fleming Mother: Margaret FHL Film Number: 1041276, 0102065 Baptism Date: 3 Jul 1736 Baptism Place: , Erskine, Renfrew, Scotland Father: John Fleming Mother: Elizabeth Mongomery FHL Film Number: 1041058 Reference ID: 2:17F3XT8 (next hit is the same in different order) Baptism Date: 16 Oct 1737 Baptism Place: , Glasgow, Lanark, Scotland Father: Ando. Fleming Mother: Agnes Cross FHL Film Number: 990751 Reference ID: - 2:167G9D4 (from here on, they are "William Fleeming") Birth Date: 28 May 1732 Birth Place: , Avondale, Lanark, Scotland Baptism Place: , Avondale, Lanark, Scotland Father: Andrew Fleeming FHL Film Number: 1041474 Reference ID: 2:15HWP94 Birth Date: 19 Feb 1732 Birth Place: , Avondale, Lanark, Scotland Baptism Place: , Avondale, Lanark, Scotland Father: Robert Fleeming FHL Film Number: 1041474 Reference ID: 2:15HWN19 Birth Date: 24 Mar 1732 Birth Place: , Avondale, Lanark, Scotland Baptism Place: , Avondale, Lanark, Scotland Father: Robert Fleeming FHL Film Number: 1041474 Reference ID: 2:15HWNS2 Birth Date: 9 Jul 1741 Birth Place: , Avondale, Lanark, Scotland Baptism Place: , Avondale, Lanark, Scotland Father: William Fleeming FHL Film Number: 1041474 Reference ID: 2:15HXGKP Birth Date: 19 Feb 1744 Birth Place: , Avondale, Lanark, Scotland Baptism Place: , Avondale, Lanark, Scotland Father: William Fleeming FHL Film Number: 1041474 Reference ID: 2:15HXP1L Birth Date: 14 Oct 1737 Baptism Date: 17 Oct 1737 Baptism Place: , Lanark, Lanark, Scotland Father: James Fleeming Mother: Martha Cochran FHL Film Number: 1066595 Reference ID: 2:16KK89R Baptism Date: 9 Oct 1734 Baptism Place: Kilmacolm,Renfrew,Scotland Father: Patrick Fleeming FHL Film Number: 1041280, 0102067 Baptism Date: 22 Apr 1739 Baptism Place: , Carmunnock, Lanark, Scotland Father: James Fleeming FHL Film Number: 1042970 Reference ID: 2:16JNZ8H Baptism Date: 29 Jul 1744 Baptism Place: Kirkintilloch,Dunbarton,Scotland Father: John Fleeming FHL Film Number: 1041996 Baptism Date: 14 Jul 1728 Baptism Place: , Douglas, Lanark, Scotland Father: Wiliam Fleeming Mother: Marion Ladly FHL Film Number: 1066588 Reference ID: 2:15KL072 Notes and references See also *